Sheboygan, Wisconsin
The City of Cheese, Chairs & Children''http://www.sheboygan.lib.wi.us/pages/spfeature.html |motto = Spirit on the Lake |image_skyline = Downtown Sheboygan 1.jpg |image_caption = Sheboygan's downtown looking southeast along N. 8th St., from Mead Public Library's top floor. The city's tallest building, the U.S. Bank Building, is in the background. |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_blank_emblem = City of Sheboygan Logo.png |blank_emblem_size = 150px |blank_emblem_type = City Logo |blank_emblem_link = |pushpin_map = Wisconsin |pushpin_label_position = left |pushpin_map_caption = Location within the state of Wisconsin |pushpin_mapsize = |image_map = |map_caption = Location within Sheboygan county |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Wisconsin |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Sheboygan |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Mike Vandersteen |leader_party = NP |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1846 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 36.54 |area_land_km2 = 36.18 |area_water_km2 = 0.36 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 48895 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 49288 |population_density_km2 = 1362.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 3528.1 |latd = 43|latm = 45|lats = 0|latNS = N |longd = 87|longm = 43|longs = 30|longEW = W |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_display = title |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 53081 & 53083 |area_code = 920 |website = www.ci.sheboygan.wi.us }} '''Sheboygan' is a city in and the county seat of Sheboygan County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 49,288 at the 2010 census. It is the principal city of the Sheboygan, Wisconsin Metropolitan Statistical Area. The city is located on Lake Michigan at the mouth of the Sheboygan River, about 50 mi (81 km) north of Milwaukee and 64 mi (103 km) south of Green Bay. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. It is located at latitude 43°45' north, longitude 87°44' west. History Sheboygan was founded in 1846.One Hundred Years of Sheboygan, 1846–1946, by J. E. Leberman, http://www.sheboyganhistory.com/1946/leberman1946.htm By 1849 it was known for its German population. On June 25, 1849 William Williams wrote, "Arrived at Sheboigin on the Wisconsin side, a small town population perhaps from 700 to 1000. This is a promising place. There are a great many best class of Germans settling around it. Tis all along the lake so far quite an interesting country."William Williams (1920) Major William Williams' Journal of a Trip to Iowa in 1849. Annals of Iowa 7(4) Between 1840 and 1890, the Protestant Dutch settled in areas of Wisconsin, including Sheboygan. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 49,,288 people, 20,308 households, and 12,219 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 22,339 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 82.5% White, 1.8% African American, 0.5% Native American, 9.0% Asian, 3.6% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.9% of the population. There were 20,308 households of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.4% were married couples living together, 11.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 39.8% were non-families. 33.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.06. The median age in the city was 36.2 years. 25.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.2% were from 25 to 44; 24.8% were from 45 to 64; and 13.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.5% male and 50.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 50,792 people, 20,779 households, and 12,799 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,652.4 people per square mile (1,409.8/km²). There were 21,762 housing units at an average density of 1,564.9 per square mile (604.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 87.63% White, 0.86% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 6.48% Asian (with many being of Hmong descent), 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.85% from other races, and 1.68% from two or more races. 5.97% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Many of the residents have German ancestry. There were 20,779 households out of which 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.2% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.4% were non-families. 32.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 3.05. In the city the population was spread out with 25.6% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 30.0% from 25 to 44, 19.4% from 45 to 64, and 15.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,066, and the median income for a family was $47,718. Males had a median income of $35,242 versus $24,690 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,270. About 6.2% of families and 8.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.8% of those under age 18 and 7.0% of those age 65 or over. Hmong community In 1976, the first three Hmong families settled in Sheboygan, and by 1990, the city had 2,000 residents of Hmong decent. Through the 1990s, however, gang crime among this group began to increase,Kaiser, Robert L. "After 25 Years In U.s., Hmong Still Feel Isolated", Chicago Tribune, December 27, 1999. Retrieved April 14, 2012. and by December 1999, there were around 5,000 Hmong and Hmong American residents, 65% of whom were under the age of 18. In December 1999, Robert L. Kaiser of the Chicago Tribune wrote, "Sheboygan, like many heavily Hmong small towns in Wisconsin, has few readily apparent signs that such a large Hmong population is indeed there," as there were very few Hmong-owned businesses and "many Hmong residents tend to keep to themselves." At that time, it was noted that many Hmong residents worked in jobs that did not require significant English fluency, such as automotive parts plants and other factories. Government and politics Sheboygan has a council-manager form of government. The Common Council consists of 16 alderpersons. Infrastructure Sheboygan Police Department The Sheboygan Police Department was established in 1855, and after many years of being based out of City Hall, moved to a new headquarters on the city's central-west side in 2008. Its divisions include: the administrative services division, the honor guard, the patrol division, the street crimes unit, the criminal investigative division, the emergency response team, and the K-9 unit. It collaborates with the Sheboygan County Sheriff’s Department, the Sheboygan County Dive Team and the Sheboygan County MEG Unit. The department has 78 sworn officers, and 5 unsworn. Sheboygan Fire Department The Sheboygan Fire Department (SFD) provides fire suppression, emergency medical services, technical rescue, code enforcement, fire investigations, and public education for the city. The department has about 72 firefighters, many of whom also serve as paramedics providing basic and advanced life support services. The SFD operates out of five fire stations under the command of three shift commanders. The department consists of two engine companies, two ladder companies, one rescue company, three paramedic ambulances, one fireboat, and other special, support, and reserve units. Staffing levels are between 16 and 22 personnel for fire/rescue emergency operations 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Stations Police and Fire Commission The Police and Fire Commission oversees Sheboygan Police Department and Sheboygan Fire Department operations. The Commission’s functions also include establishing recruitment and testing standards for positions in the police and fire departments, disciplining employees for misconduct, hearing disciplinary appeals, and independently investigating and monitoring citizen complaints. The members are appointed by the mayor and approved by the Common Council. Education Sheboygan schools are administered by the Sheboygan Area School District. High schools within the city include: *Sheboygan Area Lutheran High School *Sheboygan County Christian High School *Sheboygan North High School *Sheboygan South High School Since 1995 Sheboygan has been the site of rocket launches for a local high school program called Rockets for Schools. Colleges *University of Wisconsin–Sheboygan *Lakeland College *Lakeshore Technical College (Satellite Campus) Transportation Roads Interstate 43 is the primary north-south transportation route into Sheboygan, and forms the west boundary of the city. U.S. Route 141 was the primary north-south route into Sheboygan before Interstate 43 was built, and its former route is a major north-south route through the center of the city that is referred to as Calumet Drive coming into the city from the north, and South Business Drive from the south; between Superior and Georgia Avenues, the highway is known as 14th Street. Four-lane Highway 23 is the primary west route into the city, and leads into the city up to North 25th Street as a freeway. Other state highways in the city include Highway 42, Highway 28, which both run mostly along the former inner-city routing of U.S. 141. Secondary county highways include County LS to the north; Counties J, O, PP, and EE to the west; and County KK to the south. Commuter transit Shoreline Metro provides public transit throughout the city as well as Kohler and Sheboygan Falls. All routes depart from the Metro Center, more known as the "Transfer Point" located in the downtown. Jefferson Lines and Indian Trails serve Sheboygan at the Metro Center providing transportation to Milwaukee and Green Bay. Airport Sheboygan is served by the Sheboygan County Memorial Airport, which is located several miles from the city. Water Sheboygan is bounded on the east by Lake Michigan. There are no active ports in the city. The current site of Blue Harbor Resort sits on a peninsula between the lake and the Sheboygan River's last bend that was formerly used by the C. Reiss Coal Company (now a Koch Industries division) as their headquarters and base of operations, where ships would load and unload coal along the peninsula. The Sheboygan River also passes through the city, but dams upstream in Sheboygan Falls prevent navigation, while tall-masted boats are confined to the river downstream of the Pennsylvania Avenue bridge. Commercial charter fishing boats dock near the mouth of the river. Media The city's only daily newspaper is The Sheboygan Press, which has been published since 1907. The free papers The Sheboygan Sun and The Beacon are each mailed weekly to area residents and feature classified ads and other local content. The city is served by television and radio stations in Green Bay and Milwaukee. A. C. Nielsen's television division places Sheboygan within the Milwaukee market, although Green Bay stations also report news, events, and weather warnings pertaining to Sheboygan and target the city with advertising. Nielsen Audio places Sheboygan and Sheboygan County within one radio market, and several stations serve the area. Midwest Communications owns four stations within the county, including talk station WHBL (1330); country station WBFM (93.7); CHR/Top 40 WXER (104.5 from Plymouth, with a translator station on 96.1 in Sheboygan); and active rock Sheboygan Falls-licensed WHBZ (106.5). Fox Sports Radio affiliate WCLB (950) also serves the city, along with the Sheboygan Area School District's WSHS (91.7), a member of the Wisconsin Public Radio Ideas Network, and Plymouth's WJUB (1420), a standards station. Various religious stations originating from Milwaukee and north of Green Bay and a translator for Kiel's WSTM (91.3), and NOAA Weather Radio station WWG91 broadcast from a tower in Sheboygan. WYVM acts as a full-power relay of Suring's WRVN (102.7), which has a religious teaching format. The city is served by Charter Communications and AT&T U-verse with public-access television cable TV programming provided to both systems from "WSCS". The city at one time had a television station, WPVS-LP, which went off the air following the digital switchover. Hospitals *Aurora Sheboygan Medical Center *St. Nicholas Hospital Recreation Cycling and walking facilities The city has one trail along the Highway 23 corridor leading to the Old Plank Road Trail to the west of Sheboygan that uses dedicated paths and bike lanes. A 2013 project created a north-south trail using the former Chicago & Northwestern Railroad right-of-way, with future expansion planned. Other plans include paths along the Taylor Drive corridor, and improvements to the south to allow connection to the Ozaukee Interurban Trail. Bratwurst Days Sheboygan County is well-known for its bratwurst. The Sheboygan Jaycees sponsor Bratwurst Days, an annual fund-raising festival that includes the Johnsonville World Bratwurst Eating Championship. Dairyland Surf Classic Sheboygan hosts the annual Dairyland Surf Classic, the largest lake surfing competition in the world. Space Sheboygan is the site of a proposed new spaceport called Spaceport Sheboygan. Music *The Chordettes, 1950's female group *Morbid Saint, thrash metal band Points of interest *Above & Beyond Children's Museum *Blue Harbor Resort *Bookworm Gardens *Blackwolf Run (located in nearby Kohler, Wisconsin) *Ellwood H. May Environmental Park *Indian Mound Park *John Michael Kohler Arts Center *Sheboygan County Historical Museum *Sheboygan Hmong Memorial *Sheboygan Municipal Auditorium and Armory *Stefanie H. Weill Center for the Performing Arts *Whistling Straits *In April 1894, the schooner Lottie Cooper was wrecked just off Sheboygan in a gale. The wreckage was found buried in the harbor during the construction of the Harbor Centre Marina and is now on display in DeLand Park, on Sheboygan's lakefront. The free display is the only one of its kind on the Great Lakes. Sister cities Sheboygan's sister cities are: * Esslingen am Neckar, Germany * Tsubame, Niigata, Japan Sheboygan has student exchanges with both cities. Recognition * Sheboygan was recognized by Reader's Digest as "The Best Place to Raise a Family" in the United States in 1995. Notable natives and residents *James Baumgart, Wisconsin State Senator *Thomas M. Blackstock, politician and businessman *Helen Boatwright, opera singer and educator *Ray Buivid, American football player *Charles Burhop, politician *Elijah Fox Cook, Wisconsin State Senator *The Chordettes, singing quartet *John Dittrich, NFL player *Jerry Donohue, major contributor toward DNA identification *Bill Dwyre, editor and columnist, Los Angeles Times *John W. Eber, Speaker of the Wisconsin State Assembly *Bernard O. Gruenke, artist *Lorenzo D. Harvey, Superintendent of Public Instruction of Wisconsin *Timothy Hasenstein, painter *Joe Hauser, Major League Baseball player *Harrison Carroll Hobart, Union Army general *Marvin John Jensen, U.S. Navy admiral *John H. Jones, Wisconsin State Senator *Ernest Keppler, politician and jurist *John Michael Kohler, industrialist, founder of Kohler Company and mayor of Sheboygan *Terry Jodok Kohler, industrialist *Walter J. Kohler, Jr., Governor of Wisconsin *Walter J. Kohler, Sr., Governor of Wisconsin *Conrad Krez, Union Army general, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Wesley Lau, actor *Rick Majerus, basketball coach *Anthony Martin, Escape Artist *Jackie Mason, comedian *Pat Matzdorf, high jump world record holder *Don McNeill, early radio host of "The Breakfast Club" *Doxie Moore, former NBA head coach for the Sheboygan Red Skins *Martha Nause, golfer *Fred E. Nuernberg, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Carl Otte, Wisconsin legislator *Calvin Potter, Wisconsin State Senator *Valentine P. Rath, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Henry Otto Reinnoldt, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *George Sauer, Jr., NFL player *John Schneider, Jr., Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Bill Schroeder, American football player (wide receiver) *Bill Schroeder, professional football player (halfback) *Carl Schuette, NFL player *David N. Senty, U.S. Air Force Major General *James McMillan Shafter, jurist and legislator *E. E. Smith, science fiction author *Adolphus Frederic St. Sure, judge *Richard W. Suscha, 3-Term Mayor *David Taylor, judge *Michelle Tuzee, ABC news anchor, Los Angeles *William Te Winkle, Wisconsin State Senator *Edward Voigt, U.S. Representative *Jacob Vollrath, industrialist *Joseph Wedig, Wisconsin State Assemblyman Fictional characters *Chicken Joe, a surfing rooster voiced by Jon Heder in the 2007 animated film Surf's Up *Mitch Connor, fictional character on South Park Images Image:LottieCooperWreck1.jpg|Wreck of the Lottie Cooper File:Man sitting on a dead horse (1876 - 1884) (retouched).jpg|8th Street Sheboygan in the 1890s, featuring a man on a dead horse Image:SheboyganWisconsinPostOffice.jpg|Sheboygan Post Office, a registered historic place (RHP) Image:GartonToyFactorySheboyganWisconsin.jpg|Garton Toy Factory, a RHP Image:JungCarriageBuildingSheboyganWisconsin.jpg|Jung Carriage Building, a RHP Image:Sheboygan_Theater.jpg|Sheboygan Theater, a RHP See also *Sheboygan Red Skins, an early professional basketball franchise of the NBA *The Creature That Ate Sheboygan References External links *City of Sheboygan *Visit Sheboygan *Sheboygan County Chamber *Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1884 1887 1891 1903 Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Sheboygan County, Wisconsin Category:German-American culture in Wisconsin Category:Sheboygan, Wisconsin Category:Settlements on the Great Lakes Category:County seats in Wisconsin Category:Surfing locations in the United States Category:Lake surfing